Winter
by anonlywriter
Summary: One-Shot morning fluff


Choi Young Do could tell it was almost dawn by the amber haze that was peaking out in the horizon of still cold winter air. In his bed, with his arm folded behind his head, he watched as the first bird of the morning came and scuttled around the ledges of the wooden window sill. Its tail bobbed energetically, flicking the fluffy edges of the snow that had collected overnight, as it hopped eccentrically left and right in search for the perfect launching angle to the pine nearby. In its background was the familiar sight of stripped deciduous trees in deep slumber for the winter season. The snow that draped over its branches shimmered subtly under what little amount of light it had from the distant slow-rising sun and beside it, the snow on the lush green fir trees did the same. Choi Young Do grunted softly and shifted his leg lazily as he stretched out the reminder of his sleep induced haze. Finally finding the perfect position, the bird crouched, and with a beat of its wings, promptly pushed itself off the ledge.

The frigid winter breeze that managed to slip through the barricade of his designer glass panes nipped at his arm. It was crisp, sharp, and slightly stinging sensation that made his skin rise up in small bumps. He couldn't care, because despite the icy weather, the petite woman that was nestled on his chest sound asleep under his arm kept him warm. He turned his head and watched as her eyelashes fluttered in her sleep. She slept so soundly with her lips fully relaxed, cheeks flushed with a blissful coral pink, breathing deeply yet so softly in and out as she rested in the serenity of her dreams. He squinted one eye as a sunbeam hit his eyelid and smiled.

_My Cha Eun Sang._

Careful not to disturb her, he gingerly placed one hand on the part of her arm that was exposed and gently caressed her smooth soft skin with his thumb. Still in her sleep, she sighed. Choi Young Do's smile widened.

How long has he waited for this moment? A year? Two years? She was radiant and breathtaking, even in a dishevelled state. Was this really the reality of his world? Was this woman that was sleeping so peacefully in his arms really Cha Eun Sang?

The head nuzzle that resulted as he traced circles on her arm confirmed that it was.

He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of her head that was now nuzzled in the nook of his neck. She stirred awake, but only for a moment, just long enough to place a kiss on his chest before going back to sleep. Her breath tickled his collarbone as she transcended back into her restful oblivion. He pulled her closer.

Even if it was a dream then it was a dream from which he would never want to wake.

She could feel him smiling on her temple as he leaned in and kissed the space between her eyebrows. The feeling of having her in his arms was a sense of euphoria that he could never shake. Even now, his heart was beating at a dubious pace. Every time their hands touched, every time they embraced, every time her lips grazed the ridges of his ear when she whispered his name invitingly as his hands explored her body…

"Hmm…" Cha Eun Sang hummed as she began to feel the veil of slumber lift from her body.

Young Do shifted his head down slightly to catch a glimpse of her slightly swollen eyelids flutter. He brushed a strand of her light brown hair that glittered with shades of gold and copper underneath the morning beam, to the side of her face. "You awake?"

"No." she mumbled lazily and nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

Young Do chuckled, producing low vibrations in his chest that Cha Eun Sang could feel with her own hands. The warmth of his body and of the blanket were two opposing forces that enticed her. One beckoned her to return in her state of tranquil unconsciousness, the other, beckoned her to do something way more inappropriate.

"Wake up," his voice was low and laced with a certain type of richness that did not suit the chasteness of daybreak "the sun is already up."

"The sun is _barely _up." She said corrected. In her best aegyo voice, she continued, "Ah, I couldn't sleep a wink yesterday thanks to you and I'm so tired. Just let me sleep a little while longer, hm?"

"How much longer? Until you've hibernated through the entire winter?"

Cha Eun Sang huffed in amusement and knocked a loose fist lightly against his chest. Young Do caught her fist as she began pulling it back, pulling it aside to open up the space between her face and his chest. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked up. Young Do recognized that an opportunity had opened and he took it, kissing her quickly on the mouth. She opened her eyes fully and smiled back at him a smile that reached and warmed the very depths of his soul. His eyes shook from side to side as he returned her gaze, as if he was studying every line, every freckle, and every groove on her face.

Eun Sang chuckled. She pulled her wrist away from his grasp, and slid it across his abdomen, relishing the feel of his muscles underneath her palm as it made its way to the back side of his body. She let out a satisfied sigh before letting her eyes close again. He felt so good against her, it was almost abnormal. The feeling of his chest being pressed against hers, his hands on the curve of her body, his arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her tightly to him, the feeling of just being so close that nothing could ever come in between them. Cha Eun Sang's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the feeling of something new being pressed to her inner thigh. But something has. She paused. Young Do froze. Upon realizing what it was, Cha Eun Sang burst out in laughter. Her hair cascaded down from her face and onto the cream coloured bedsheets as she rolled herself onto her back in a fit of giggles.

"_What?" _Young Do exclaimed, pretending to be oblivious to the cause of her fit. "Why are you laughing? Am I that laughable?" He pointed a finger, "Ya, stop laughing. "

She continued laughing but turned her head to him. Her hair bundled near the top of her head and the rest flowed up and over the bump of the pillow. Her lavender tank top crinkled as she clutched her stomach in her state of gaiety, bringing to Young Do's attention that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Ya, can you blame me? _You're _the one who is pressing her body all up in places in the broad daylight —Ah, I said stop laughing!"

"Sorry, " Eun Sang choked in between fits of laughter, "Sorry, I just—"

"If you don't stop laughing, I'll have to take revenge on you."

Cha Eun Sang quickly rolled up to her side and stuck her arms out in playful protest. "Don't" She sputtered through her laughter. With one eyebrow raised, Young Do smiled deviously as he inched his way towards her.

"Ya Choi Young Do," she giggled as she watched and felt his hands reach out towards her. "Ya…_YA!" _

With one fell swoop, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her, waist first, towards him. She squirmed and squealed delightfully in his grasp as he lightheartedly began placing kisses all over her body.

"Ya," Cha Eun Sang cried out through her laughter, "Choi Young Do!"

He growled playfully in her ear as his hands began to make its way down to her flimsy boxers. She out one last chuckle before she giving in, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Young Do smirked against her skin and pulled the covers over his head. And such was the beginning of round 2.


End file.
